The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of fiberizer--also sometimes referred to as a stock pulper--for stock suspensions for fabrication of paper.
Generally speaking, the fiberizer or stock pulper of the present development is of the type comprising a closed housing possessing a circumferential jacket or wall in the form of a body of rotation. At one end of the housing there is arranged a screen or sieve. The housing is equipped with a device for imparting a rotational movement to the stock suspension within the housing about the lengthwise axis of such housing.
Fiberizers or stock pulpers of the aforementioned type are known in the art, as exemplified, by way of example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,728, granted Mar. 9, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,576, granted Mar. 23, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,671, granted Jan. 23, 1979 and German Patent Publication No. 2,757,581. Even though the state-of-the-art fiberizers of such type operate in a satisfactory fashion, nonetheless it has been found that through the use of simple means it is possible to achieve a further improvement in their mode of operation, especially an increase in their efficiency.